


get you wild, make you leave.

by jadeswests



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Jori - Freeform, Victorious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeswests/pseuds/jadeswests
Summary: jade west was seventeen when she had decided she needed tori vega.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 97
Collections: Victorious Fics - Jori Pairing





	get you wild, make you leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> This is my first time writing in a while so it might suck, just letting you guys know.
> 
> Take it easy on me and leave reviews! Thank you and enjoy (hopefully)!

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." were the muttered words she'd heard were spat from Jade's mouth. 

"Maybe I should pick again!" Tori suggested, reaching into Sikowitz's box, which he pulled back with a solid "No." The raven haired girl's voice was heard again, "There is no way in HELL that I'm playing HER wife. Let her choose again." Tori turned towards her teacher, in hopes he would listen and hand the box over. He shook his head. "The box has spoken. You two, Tori and Jade, will be playing husband and wife. Which means that, despite your apparent hate for each other, you must fake a friendship deep enough to be perceived as love on stage.

Tori turned to look at her fuming parter, who simply crumbled up the slit of paper with her assigned role on it, and stormed out of the room. She turned to Beck, who shrugged and rolled his eyes. He had stopped involving himself with Jade after they broke up, two months ago. He seemed happier not dealing with his pessimistic ex, and everyone, including Jade, had noticed. Tori turned to the door, contemplating going out to try and sort things out between them so they could go through the project without any attempted murders.

But "things" weren't easy to sort. They weren't after a day, or a month, or five, and certainly not after the eight that had now passed. How could you explain the innocent, sweet, not-a-party-girl Tori Vega being caught with her tongue down Beck Oliver's throat. Caught by his girlfriend. His girlfriend with _scissors _.__

Tori still chose to follow after the girl, however, and she stepped into the bathroom right outside of the the classroom to see Jade leaning against the counter, cutting up her school ID. The girl glanced up at Tori, before pushing herself off the corner and slowly approaching the girl, scissors pointed at her. 

Tori was speechless, in a trance as Jade neared her to the point where her face was inches from the brunette’s. “The theatre at 7pm.” she muttered before backing away from Tori and walking out of the bathroom, the clicks of her boots getting farther and farther as Tori stood in the same position she has entered in, not having moved an inch. She was fucked.

-

Tori tapped her foot impatiently. It was 7:12 and she had been waiting at the door of the BlackBox theatre for the past 34 minutes. So much for being early. She sighed as she pulled out her phone to text Jade for the seventh time, when suddenly the phone was slickly removed from her hands. She looked up to see Jade smirking at her, holding her phone up next to her face. "Are we starting or what?" she muttered as she shoved the phone back into Tori's hands and raising an eyebrow, the smirk now gone. "Where have you been, Jade?" Tori asked, obviously annoyed, "I had things to take care of. Let's just start." was the reply she received before Jade had grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the theatre.

"Alright, I have the script right.." Tori started as she rummaged through her bag, "Here!" she smiled as she held up the crumpled packet. Jade approached her, snatching the script and taking a minute to remind herself of her lines. "We have, what, a week for this?" she asked, shoving the paper back into Tori's hands. "Yeah, and it's only Monday, so we should be good by Friday night, if we make the best out of every practice."

"If I remember correctly, it only took you a week of knowing my boyfriend before you shoved your tongue down his throat." Jade snarked. Tori scoffed and took a step back, arms falling to her sides, "What is your problem? That was months ago, and I've apologized countless times. I thought we were past this." Jade glared at her a bit before replying, "Whatever, let's just get started."

Tori's annoyed expression faded as she took on the role of happy Walter Swain. Jade grunted before starting, "Oh, I just heard your father's car. Now boys, no matter how narcoleptic he is, you pretend you don't notice." Tori just stared at the ground. Why did she have to be paired with JADE of all people? Of all fucking people of COURSE she had to be put with the one girl who would go to hell and back to see Tori buried in a coffin, a million feet underground.  
  
"VEGA." Jade's voice snapped Tori out of her trance, as she rolled her eyes and started "So! Tommy, how was school toda-" Jade interrupted her with a harsh "NO", throwing down her paper and pacing back and forth on the stage. "Wrong fucking line Vega." She shoved the paper at her, "Again." Tori rolled her eyes before smoothing out the paper and starting, "Nancy, boys, I'm home." Jade looked up at Tori, flatly replying, "Hi, Honey." "Oh, hello, Car- Oh.." Tori fell back on the couch as her character was supposed to do. Jade slowly approached Tori, who was lying on the couch, "It's alrifght boys, it's alright," Tori peeked her eye open to see that Jade had bent down next to the couch, "Honey? Honey!" 

Tori couldn't help but note how different Jade was when she was acting. The usual harsh glare and furrowed brows had been replaced with a softer expression, one of kindness and- "Honey." Jade repeated, annoyed, the soft expression now replace with the earlier one. Tori jumped up, "I'm up! I'm up. So, Tommy, how was school to- oh, sorry." She had tripped on Jade's boot. "No, it's whatever." Jade replied, brushing off the scoff mark and looking back up at Tori, who was in shock that she was still alive after the accident. She must've been gaping because Jade, for the first time in months, slightly chucked with a softer "What?" at her staring. Tori smiled at her. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. 

And just like that, it was over. Jade jumped off the stage, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the theatre, leaving a very confused - and shocked - Tori standing there. What the fuck? Tori whipped out her phone and dialed Andre's number. "Pick up, pick up." She paced around the stage until she heard the calming "Hello?" she'd been waiting for. "Andre, I need to talk to you." she sighed. "I was rehearsing with Jade, and all of a sudden she got really sweet, friendly even, but she snapped back so quick and just.. stormed out." Andre's line was silent for a few seconds before he replied with an "Oh, shit. I'm sorry Tori. She'll come around, I know you've wanted to be friends with her again forever now." Tori slumped on the prop couch. "I hope so."

That night, Tori lie in her bed, exhausted but not being able to fall asleep. Her phone pinged and she reached over to read the message.

 _Jade West: same time tmrw. my bad for running out today, i had to get somewhere. ___  
_Tori Vega: it's alright. i'll see you tom! :)) ___  
_Jade West: goodnight. __ ___

____

__-_ _

__

__The next day, Jade arrived right on time. "Hold out your hand." she said, and Tori obeyed with a confused look on her face. In it, Jade placed a coffee. Tori looked up to Jade, who was staring at her with a raised, unamused brow. "Thank you." Jade shifted, "I assumed you liked iced caramel, you seem like the type of girl to." Tori just smiled and look a sip of the drink._ _

__"Let's get started." Jade grabbed both their coffee's and set them down on a table off-stage, grabbing her script on the way back, flipping through some pages. "Right, where did we leave off?" asked Tori, flipping through her own book now._ _


End file.
